mucfandomcom-20200215-history
No One Likes A Trap
Walkthrough USAF, 141 and the FFL are all defending Dijon. They first start off by planting six pomz mines on the right hand side of the grass, then four valmara mines on the right side. They then put c4 in the middle. They all get in to position and get out of sight. They then carry out the ambush and keep the ambush up. They then go to the Lac Chanoine Kir to push them back. Then they run to the helicopter but West falls but then he manages to get back up and runs to the rooftops to make a final exit as soon as he jumps to the rope ladder a gunshot is heard and West let's go and falls down. Transcript Briefing US Army Rangers and Wolf Logo change to the 141, USAF and FFL logo. Ingame (The game starts off with everyone in Ghillied Suits.) *Wallcroft: Let's set up our trap before the enemy gets here. West, get to work. *West: I'm on it! (He places the traps.) *Wallcroft: Now get into place. (He gets into the marked area.) *West: I'm in position (The soldiers move up. The first group walk into Phase Line Alpha and they are all killed then the second group run into phase line Bravo and are all killed then groups walk to charlie but are all killed.) *West: ATTACK THEM!!! (They fire on to the groups. Ambush same has hellfire) *Martin: Keep up the fire!!! (They keep firing on to the squads.) *Petit: Come on, gentleman. Keep me happy! (They finish off the last one.) *West: That's all of them. (A stealth Bomber makes a past and destroys the whole area where the ambush was. We are Leaving! same as Ambush.) *West: *Coughing* We need to get outta here before the bomber makes another pass. *Wallcroft: Let's go! Let's go! (They start to run.) *Wallcroft: Push and Lure them to Lac Chanoine Kar. (They run to Lac Chanoine Kar. The stealth bomber comes back destroying tanks, jeeps and the evac helicopter.) *West: We need to leave. On to the rooftops *Wallcroft: You heard the man, move! (They run.) *Wallcroft: Jack, requesting dust off. *Jack: Okay Sergeant Wallcroft, I'm on the way. (They make it to the rooftops and they run to big jump but West misses it. West wakes up.) *Wallcroft: West, wake up! *Martin: We can see them, dozens of them. (He gets up.) *Wallcroft: There's too many of them get the hell outta there and find another way to the helicopter! (Final RUn from Modern Warfare 2. He runs through the buildings.) *Wallcroft: West, we can't see you, you have make it back to the rooftops. Go! (He makes to the rooftop.) *Wallcroft: Go left. (He does so. Then goes right.) *Wallcroft: Come on! (He slides down and jumps to the helicopter. Then a gunshot is heard. West's death same as Betrayal. He let's go and falls.) *Wallcroft: No! (He falls and makes a loud thump on a piece of metal.) *Wallcroft: WEST!! NO!! (Looks up) NO! (Wallcroft is shot then Martin and Petit are shot in the head. Shepherd walks up to the edge. The helicopter is shot by a missile and crashes.) *Shadow Company Operative #1: Targets destroyed. (He drops a Molotov cocktail on West.) *Shadow Company Operative #2: FRY! (West blacks out and dies.) (Level ends.) Category:Missions